The present invention generally relates to selective voltage binning (SVB) of integrated circuits and, more particularly, relates to resetting the SVB bin after burn-in.
Power consumption of integrated circuit devices (e.g., complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS)) consists of two components: dynamic power (i.e., active power) and leakage power (i.e., static power). Dynamic power is the power generated by switching the state of a device (i.e., changing the binary state of one or more device components from high to low or low to high). It is a function of capacitance, voltage, and switching frequency (e.g., P=CVnF, where P is the dynamic power, C is the effective switch capacitance, V is the supply voltage, n is a coefficient greater than or equal to 2, and F is the switching frequency). Leakage power is the power consumed by a device when it is powered but not switching. In an integrated circuit device composed primarily of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors, the leakage power varies exponentially from the fast to the slow end of the allowed process window distribution and exponentially as a function of the supply voltage.
Performance for a given semiconductor design varies as a function of the voltage at circuit level. The voltage seen at circuit level is the power supply voltage adjusted for the IR drop associated with the package and on chip circuits. Higher performance is seen at higher voltages and lower performance is seen at lower voltages.